The Glass Shoe
by Starshavenosilverlineing
Summary: This is the traditional story with an influence from Rodgers and Hammerstein, Disney's Cinderella and also a little from the 1995 anime Cinderella Monogatari. Have you ever wondered about the prince? Is he more than just Charming? What was he thinking at the ball? This story puts a name to the beloved character and gives him more than one line.
1. The Dinner and the meeting

**Please write a review or two and tell me what you think! This is my first fan fiction and I absolutely love Cinderella! **

If there was one thing, the king hated it was tardiness. However, if there was one thing the kings son delighted in, it was making his father late. The prince stared out across the land, from the balcony of his chambers. He sighed, for the past three years he had avoided the subject with his father. Even on occasion, avoiding being in the same room as him for months on end.

Now however, he would have to face the fact that there was no avoiding it this time. His father had arraigned for a private dinner between the two of them, Alone. Usually he could stir up conversation with the visiting dignitaries but now he would be placed directly within his father's line of fire.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts, " Everd, you can't avoid this dinner all night, He said he won't eat a bite until you are present", said Everd's Paige Charles. Everd sighed. "well, Charles, your right, its unavoidable". Everd dressed in his finest attire and set off towards his father's chambers.

The chambers were large and dimly lit when the prince entered. At the end of a long thin table sat his father, with a scowl and worry lines dominating his face. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a watch. "hmmm, 20 minutes behind schedule" he said gruffly, "not an attribute befitting a prince, being late". "I know father" Everd mumbled. "Well, sit down or the food will be cold" said the king. During the dinner, his father said very little, besides complementing the chef. Then after he had finished his meal, he dismissed all the servants in the room. Everd had barely touched the food but it too was whisked away along with the servants.

"So father what have you called this dinner for?" even though Everd knew very well what it was called for, he still wished to hear it from his father. The king looked at him through beady eyes "When I was your age, your mother was pregnant with you…It is high time you settle down and continue our lineage".

Everd closed his eyes, rubbing them with his right hand "yes, well with who father….hmm?" he said indignantly. "Because the dukes daughter, the princess of merona and the Duchess from lycaster, all worked out so well".

His father's face reddened, and the pitch of his voice became lower but the overall tone more forceful " You are the reason none of those relationships came to an engagement".

"Ahh yes", said Everd, "If I recall the princess hated anything outdoors related, so I decided that we should go for a ride in the woods…..or the Duchess was allergic to roses and conveniently the next dinner included gigantic bouquets of roses …..or the Dukes Daughter, don't get me started…". "Everd!" his father said even more forcefully, his face now an acute shade of lavender.

"You WILL be married by the next year!". Everd stood up forcefully and walked towards the windows annoyed at his father.

"I have planned a Ball on the first night of July, in your honor" said the king in a more collected manor as he twirled his wine glass, watching the wine ebb and flow around the circumference of the glass. "At said ball, you will find a girl to marry, if not I will arrange a marriage for you with the dukes daughter", he set down the glass, "this is the only way I can see to reason with you".

Everd said "and if I refuse to attend". "Then", the king said, " you will marry the dukes daughter". The king paused, "I have tried to be reasonable with you, the ball will allow YOU to choose your bride, so, I would not waste the opportunity".

Everd felt trapped, by his responsibilities. His entire life has been dictated to him, What to eat, what to wear and how to feel. Now, this ball would trap him into an unwanted marriage, but there was no convincing the king otherwise once a decision was made. His princely manners took over, he again put on the façade of a prince. "As you wish your majesty", he said with a slight bow as he turned and left.

When he returned to his chambers, he sent Charles away for the night. Everd undressed into his night wear.

The room was dark except for one lone flickering candle which cast light upon a family portrait on the wall. In the portrait his mother stood, he face soft, welcoming and kind. She held him in her arms, he was only about three years old but already his blue eyes shone out brightly engaging with the world. Beside Her stood his father, who was young and smiling down at his wife and son.

This painting was commissioned by his mother privately; otherwise it would have resembled those in the great hall in which each occupant wore a scowl or authoritarian grimace. But not in this portrait. Everd felt his heart sink when he traced the lines of her face. _If only she was here, _he thought, _life would be so different._ Many in the kingdom say that while she was alive the king was also full of life. However, her untimely death killed his father inside. His son was too much of a reminder of her.

The king was overly harsh on the boy, but it was only due to the hope that his rule would someday prove to be prosperous.

Everd lay his head on his pillow and soon drifted off to sleep.

Preparations for the ball were underway. Pastries, meats and all other goods were baking in the ovens. Fine linens ribbons and streamers were set up and down the great hall. Servants shuffled from one end of the Castle to another. Every inch of the castle was preoccupied with preparations. Every square inch was busy. Everd had searched high and low for his own space, but his chambers were occupied by his servants preparing his wardrobe. The library was being cleaned. All of the outdoor gardens were being trimmed. There was no space for the prince to escape to.

"Come on Everd at least it will be a party to remember, I don't think this castle has ever seen a party so grand" said Charles, He always tried to cheer him, on days like this.

Everd smiled but it quickly faded "I just need to find some space so I can think".

"OH, no!" exclaimed Charles, picking up a brown parcel from a chair "they got me the wrong outfit for the ball" he said holding up a hideous green and Blue blazer coat.

Everd, laughed, "well, have them make a new one"

"Are you kidding? Everd, all of the seamstresses and every wardrobe person in the entire castle is booked until next year because of the party" exclaimed Charles."I will just have to go into town and see if anything fits from the already picked over shops"

_Town!_ Everd said, " What if I go into town? We are about the same size and I could use some space, please Charles, just don't tell my father."

Charles hated the positions Everd seemed to put him frequently. Arranging huge bouquets of roses and sneaking them into a banquet hall was one thing, but allowing the prince to sneak out and put himself in danger was another. However, he also pitied the prince, he knew the toll royal life had on him. After all they had been friends for ever since he could remember.

He knew that Everd was subjected often to nights of endless lectures from his father, a constantly full agenda and never ending list of people he needed to know. Now, even with all that, he was expected to go to the ball in three days and pick a wife.

"Alright, but on one condition" said Charles, "That you are back here by nightfall"

"I promise" said Everd lifting a hand to signal his sincerity.

After slipping into Charles's clothing, Everd passed the gates out of the castle and soon found himself in the heart of the town. Everyone was bustling about making ball preparations. The only difference between here and the castle was no one knew his name. No one was repeating "Forgive me your highness" as they cleaned the same space he occupied. Everd loved the feeling, everything was so new. He walked from shop to shop, took in the sights and smells. He was so distracted while examining the farmer's vegetable stand that he did not notice, a woman with many packages walking straight towards him. He started to turn and before he knew it, he was on the ground covered by packages of all shapes and sizes.

"I am so sorry" she exclaimed, a little flustered. He looked over at the girl who was now scrounging around piling the packages again into a high tower. Her hair was a golden blond tied behind her back with a blue ribbon, which by the looks of it had been used many times. She was slender in form, even though most of it was hidden by rags, which consisted of a long brown skirt with many patches and a green loose fitting blouse. Everd started helping pick up the packages scattered at his feet and adding them to the tower.

"Can I help you carry anything, Miss?" he said, after he realized he had forgotten his manners. "Well, she said still looking down collecting packages; " I need to get all these packages to that carriage over there". She said pointing to a gaudy colored carriage with an over abundance of decoration. As he stood up, he reached to help the girl up and was met by the most beautiful green eyes gazing back at him. He had never felt like this before. When, He was a young boy, he often heard the tale of how his father met his mother. How the king had been completely smitten with her deep blue eyes, the same eyes Everd had inherited. "Thank you" she said with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Uhhhm….Your welcome", he said dumbfounded. She leaned down and picked up all the packages. He said, " Oh, let me help you", while taking the top twenty or so packages. "Thank you" she repeated. As they walked to the carriage, Everd decided to try and spark up some conversation. " Well, the weather is very nice today", right after he said it, he realized it must have sounded idiotic. She replied " Yes I do think it is very nice", then she fell silent.

He said "well, my name is…Evvvvv…..Umm…Charles, What is yours?"

She looked at him confused, " Are you sure that is your name, you don't sound certain?". "Well, Uhhh…..?" responded Everd. "Cinderella" she said suddenly. He wanted to ask more about her, but soon they reached the Carriage. As he rounded the side to the opening, to place the packages, a harsh woman's voice came from inside. "Cinderella, you lazy girl! We wanted to leave a half hour ago!" said the voice. "I am sorry stepmother but the packages were heavy and I needed help to carry them" replied Cinderella, with a slightly worried face. He came to the opening of the carriage and saw three women inside. The younger two were more rotund with blotted purple noses, of which one was proceeding to pick. The other looked as though she had eaten something sour with her lips bunched to her nose. The eldest lady, looked elegant but increasingly more cross and bad tempered as he stood there.

After, taking notice of his presence, the eldest woman said condescending "Talking to strangers I see, Cinderella what have I always told you about talking to strangers" . "Not to", Cinderella mumbled. Everd felt as though he should speak up. "My lady" he said, "If I may, I ran into Cinderella causing her to drop the packages, So it is my faaal….. Before he could say another word the woman exclaimed "You dropped the packages!" "I hope you didn't ruin the dresses!" exclaimed one of the younger women, taking the finger out of her nose. "Uhhh she is worthless, first she is late, now we come to find out she ruined all the dresses, why do we keep her around!" said the other one with a sour disposition. "Pierre" said the older lady, "take us home". "As for you Cinderella, maybe walking home will teach you to be a better servant" she sneered "Pierre HOME!"

Cinderella began to walk away from him with her head down. "Wait!" Everd exclaimed "Can I help?" feeling somehow responsible. "You have already helped me enough, thank you" said Cinderella angrily. "wait, please!" he said again desperately. He caught up to her quickly. " I am sorry, I did not know that I would upset her so". Cinderella stopped and looked at him but instead of the angry eyes he expected, he only found that those beautiful eyes were full of tears. "No, it is not your fault, either way she would have been cross" she stated, "She is always cross". Cinderella looked at him and with much sincerity said "I really did mean it when I said "Thank you for your help today". She smiled "Charles, if that really is your name". Everd smiled and walked by her side, then blatantly asked "Who are those women? And Why do they treat you like that?". Cinderella looked at the cobble stone and became very silent. At that moment, Everd felt stupid again. "I am sorry…Sometimes I am too blunt…" he said.

"No, don't apologize, they are my step family and to be honest, I really do not understand why they treat me the way they do" She said staring ahead. Everd realized it was getting dark and if he was late Charles may never help him again. "Is there any way I can help?" he repeated one last time. "No" Cinderella said, "the house is just beyond the next bend in the road". "In that case, I must go" said Everd, giving Cinderella a slight bow, "till we meet again". As he turned to leave, he heard her say "Thank you" again under her breath.


	2. Charles

After returning, to the palace he rushed up the steps, and into his chambers nearly colliding with Charles. "Whoa!" Charles exclaimed, avoiding the prince by a hair.

" Everd where have you been? It is past dark!". Everd began slipping out of Charles's clothes and back into his royal ones. As he slipped on his own royal blue vest, he muttered from under the clothing "I am sorry, I got held up".

"Held up! How were you held up? You don't know anyone and you were gone the entire day!" exclaimed Charles. Everd rolled his eyes, "Charles, stop worrying, I am fine and here".

"Worry, me?" Said Charles " Naw, I just realized after you left that I let the Crown Prince, only child of the king and the next ruler of our country leave without so much as an escort, Now you come back late and your telling me not to worry!" Everd laughed and smiled at the floor as he laced his boots up. "you find this funny?" said Charles exasperated.

" by being late, You made me think that I was gonna have to explain to the king where his precious son has gone and how he got out without anyone noticing". Everd placed a hand on his friend's shoulders, reassuring him he was back. Charles looked at him exhausted, then his face changed to wearing a confused look. " Where is my outfit for the ball?" he said.

Everd said "Oh, I knew I forgot something!". Charles was about to give him another lecture but decided against it. He rubbed his forehead "Alright…that's alright!" he said trying to reassure himself. Everd grabbed an apple from the dinner tray and walked to the balcony, propping his foot up on the banister. The lights from the village were visible in the distance.

_Cinderella, What a beautiful girl _he thought while looking out into the darkening horizon.

For the next two days, all he could think about was that girl. "Your Highness!" exclaimed his politics tutor to get the young princes attention. Everd was so startled he fell out of his chair. All of his books fell at his feet. Servants rushed to his aid. The only one seemingly unconcerned was Charles, who rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book he was reading.

"I am sorry, Master, I was distracted" Everd said while dusting himself off and sitting back into his seat. The Politics master, shut the book with a loud thud and glared at the young ruler to be.

"Your Highness, If I may speak freely" he said shuffling the glasses on his face like he always did when he was annoyed. "It would be wise for you to heed my direction and listen more acutely to my lectures. You may find them useful when you become king and must deal with similar political situations" after admonishing the prince, he proceeded with his lecture.

Everd returned to his chambers after the lesson and sat on the edge of his bed. Charles came in and sat on a chair, then simultaneously fell in a mocking gesture, emulating Everd's fall earlier. Everd reached back and grabbed one of the small pillows chucking it at Charles in a playful fashion. Charles caught the pillow mid air.

"Why have you been so distracted lately?" He said throwing the pillow back at Everd. Everd looked down, "well, I…..met someone in the village". He quickly got up from the bed and went to the entry way to the balcony and leaned on one of the pillars looking outward towards the village. Charles laughed, "yeah right, oh Everd you almost had me for a second". Everd turned to look at Charles. "Your serious!" said Charles after reading his expression,"Oh, so that's why you were "Held up".

Everd looked back out to the village " I only met her once and now I think I love her." Charles stood there stunned for a moment, "Love her?, you met this girl once, you can't love her yet…..Oh…I see, the stress is getting to your head regarding picking a wife at the ball" He said mockingly, "Next, thing you know you will be proclaiming love to every maid in the castle!" Everd remained silent.

"Look Everd….I know you think you love this girl but it is not like you are ever going to see her again, I mean you never go to the village enough to really know," said Charles. "That's it", said Everd excitedly, "I will have to go back to the village!" He turned to look at his friend. Charles stood there turning pale, _me and my big mouth _he thought. Everd walked past him patting him on the back, "thanks friend."


	3. Reality

As Everd walked through the village, he searched for Cinderella. The ball was that night. He knew, to spare Charles the worry, he could not be late in going back to the Castle. A couple of hours passed. Then he spotted her, again holding huge bags he assumed were full of dresses. She was gazing at a pink ball gown in the window of a shop. "Are you planning on attending the ball tonight?" He asked from behind her.

"Charles!" she exclaimed startled. She was so startled, she lost her balance. Everd caught her around the waist before she could fall all the way. Though most of her face was hidden by dress bags, he thought he saw her blush slightly.

When she regained her balance, she said "no, I don't think I want to go, all those stuffy people who have nothing better to do than flaunt their wealth."

"Not even for the prince," he said trying to get a reaction, "they all say he is looking for a wife at this ball." "No, the prince sounds like he is self absorbed" she said absentmindedly. Everd tried not to take it personally. "What makes you assume that?" he said.

"My step sisters talk about him all the time." She said. "And what do they say?" said Everd.

"Well, to start, they say that he has servants waiting on him hand and foot, that he eats five meals a day off the finest golden china and that he only prefers women who are rich and have a title. They also said, that he and the Duke's daughter were quite in love with each other, this ball is just his father's idea so he can give other girls a chance."

Everd tried not to burst out laughing. "Why are you smirking, what is so funny?" She said, looking annoyed. Everd quickly regained his posture, a trait acquired from years of lessons. "Oh, nothing I just find it funny that you don't even know him and you already assume, he is nothing but a royal pain", said Everd.

"Well to be honest, I pity Prince Everd, It must feel like your entire life is being viewed through a fish bowl" she added. There was so much truth to that statement.

"You should go to the ball" he said, "you may actually get to see the prince in person, figure out what he is really like."

She was about to answer, then her step sister came from behind. "Well, well, talking to strangers again, I see" her face was still puckered even as she spoke. "I heard you talking" she added," the prince would not want her at the ball, she is a maid, of no importance to him" she added.

Everd said, "how do you know?". "Anyone who is anyone knows that, plus Cinderella is too plain for a ball, she does not have the superior breeding that my sister and I do" She sneered.

_Superior inbreeding maybe_ he thought. The other sister and mother soon came around the corner. "Cinderella, I told you Never to talk to strangers!" said her step mother harshly. "I am sorry, step mother" said Cinderella looking down at the cobble stones.

"You again!" said the step mother, now focused on Everd. "I should have you arrested for stalking nobility" she shrieked. Everd was about to defend himself, but Cinderella spoke first. "He just asked me a question, and he is in the village at the same time as us, you can't arrest him for that" she stated forcefully. "Someone has found their tong" said the step mother looking more and more furious. "Please, My Lady, I saw Cinderella from a far and decided to say hello. I meant no harm" he said. "well Cinderella" she said "What am I going to do with a loose lipped servant".

She raised her hand signaling for the carriage. As the carriage pulled up, the step mother said "Get in the carriage Cinderella, I would make you walk but I need you to do our hair and help us with our gowns. Get in!" Cinderella turned to Everd, "It was very nice to see you again, Charles" she said. He took the gowns from her hand, placed them in the carriage. Then, Everd helped her in by extending his hand. Cinderella picked up her skirt and settled in the Carriage. "It was nice meeting, you too Cinderella" he said with a bow. The carriage soon was off.

Everd watched it go, feeling as if the opportunity to truly know Cinderella was now gone. After the carriage was out of sight, he looked at the castle, its four towers now resembling the bars of a gilded cage.

" Everd, this morning you were leaping for joy, now you look as though the entire world has been siphoned of all hope", said Charles as he helped Everd dress for the ball.

"She is not coming", said Everd .

"Well there will be plenty of other ladies at the ball, beautiful ones" said Charles, who finished attaching Everd's cape.

Everd sighed. "Just keep your mind open", said Charles. _It would not have worked out anyway, she is a servant, and I'm a prince _he thought trying to convince himself. _Maybe Charles was right, I was just trying to deal with the stress of this ball._

Prince Everd walked to the full length mirror at the other end of the room. A golden cape hung from his shoulders on a golden chain. His dark hair was side swept under his crown, which rested firmly on his head. His uniform was white with golden threads around the collar and sleeves that were stitched to resemble the branches of the golden oaks which grew in the kingdom. Tiny birds could be seen in the branches, which stretched down to Everd's collar bone, becoming his family's royal crest at the center. As he looked in the mirror, he saw the portrait reflected behind his image. His mothers face seemed to be smiling, proud at what her son had become. Everd smiled for a second but then it faded. _I miss you, so much, _he thought.

"Look on the bright side Everd, We can see if our little plot worked" said Charles deviously. Everd grinned tuning to his friend "Oh, I almost forgot! I must say if this plan works out, you are quite genius, Charles". "If it works out" said Charles "you mean when! And at that point I don't mind the title Master; I think it is quite fitting". He stood up straight, puffing out his chest and shifting pretend glasses in front of his nose. In a deep voice he said "Master Charles".

Everd laughed; at least if he was trapped into a marriage, he would always have Charles. A knock at the door interrupted their fun. "His majesty the king requests your presence at the ball, your highness" said the servant. Everd nodded, took a deep breath and took one last look at the portrait before leaving. _Well, here goes nothing._


	4. The ball

Everd came to the entrance way of the ball room. The announcer near the door, stamped his staff down twice. "Announcing the arrival, of his Royal Highness Prince Everd Alexander Henry Edmund Constantine the third!" Everd entered slowly with his head held high just as he had been taught for so many years. He caught a glance of his father, sitting on the balcony above the great hall, peering down at him like an ant under a looking glass. When he reached the spot where he would greet his guests, he turned only to see a line of young maidens lining the sides of the great hall. The majority of them were wearing some shade or variation of the color brown. _It worked! _he thought. So many women had pestered Charles for weeks after the ball was announced about what the prince liked, what his favorite color was, what his favorite activities were and what styles of dress were, in his opinion, most becoming of a lady. That, eventually Charles, started telling them that Everd's favorite color was brown. "That way you will know who is the most desperate!" Charles said one day after lessons, laughing.

Scores of women dressed in all variations of the color brown came to be welcomed by the prince. He bowed for what seemed like hours, hundreds of faces went by. Everd yawned, in a discrete way but he made sure his father was looking.

As Everd turned his head back, something caught his eye. A girl stood at the top of the entrance steps, which now were completely vacant. She wore a beautiful blue gown that was floor length framing her curves perfectly. She was the most beautiful creature; Everd had set his eyes upon.

Immediately Everd found himself walking towards the girl with a gallant pace. As he approached her, he gave her a princely bow. "May I have this dance", he said. "You may" she said curtseying. As he approached more closely, her eyes grew wide, she trembled slightly as he placed his hand on her waist. The dance was a slow waltz, but Everd's heart was beating faster than ever before. He could not take his eyes of her. This angel with golden blond hair, pinned in ringlets, into a bun held slightly lower on her neck. A thin tiara of crystal flowers wove through, her delicate curls. She had the most beautiful eyes, green and bright, accompanied by lush pink lips which were curved upward in a slight smile. After a while of dancing, she said motioning at the garden visible through the peristyle colonnade, "The weather has been very fair recently, don't you think, your highness" she said with a slight blush. "Very fair indeed", he said still gazing at her.

She cast her gaze around the ballroom. "It seems someone failed to tell me about the dress code" she said nervously. "What dress code?" He said confused. "It seems that the fashion is to wear a gown of brown", she said glancing around the hall. He smiled, thinking again about Charles's joke. "It would seem so" he said, "but personally I find the blue to be very becoming on you"

"Thank you, your highness" she said shyly. Everd began to notice and feel many stareing hostile eyes around him focused on his lovely partner. The young woman, with whom he danced, also, seemed slightly unnerved with all the attention. "Here", he said, grabbing her hand gently, "come with me". He led them away from the watchful eyes of every woman in the kingdom and entered the garden. There again they began to dance, among the roses and lilies.

_There is something familiar about this girl_ he thought. "Have we met before?" he asked. The woman looked down "I don't believe so, your highness".

"It's just that you seem, very familiar", he said. "Well, with all those women, you welcomed" she said "A face like mine may seem very common". Everd smiled, shaking his head in disagreement, "No my lady, your face is very uncommon". She looked away slightly offended. He stopped dancing and placed a hand lightly beneath her chin, lifting her head gently, so her eyes met his. He wisped, "uncommonly beautiful".

She smiled and blushed back at him "Thank you, your highness". _That smile, I swear I have seen this girl before _he thought. The night was cloudless. A full moon's light could be seen dancing on the lake beside the castle. The garden was lit by lanterns, which cast soft shadows on the pavement. They danced for a little while longer until settling at the edge of a fountain. She placed a delicate finger into the reflection of the moon, scattering the light. As she looked into the fountain, he saw a tear steam down her face and hit the surface of the fountain, rippling outward.

"My lady, whatever I said or did, I did not mean to upset you so" he said kneeling beside her, face full of concern. She looked back at him, smiling. "Forgive me, your highness, I did not mean to worry you, it's just I am so entirely happy". He leaned in closer, wiping away the tear that followed the first. Her lips trembled; he edged closer, until their lips met. He placed a hand at the back of her neck, sliding his fingers through her golden blond hair, pressing himself closer. She laid her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, The clock began to strike, signaling midnight. She immediately pulled away. "I must go!" she said with a worried expression, and then she hurriedly ran towards the main ballroom. Everd sat for a minute stunned. "Wait!" he said getting up following her. Upon entering the main ballroom, he was ambushed by a mob of brown dresses. They pulled at his uniform and tugged at his cape desperately. He finally managed to get free only to see the girl dash, down the staircase leading to where the carriages were sitting. "Wait!" he called again. _I can't let her get away_ .She quickly climbed into a glistening white coach, which raced the palace grounds. The clock continued to chime. Everd ran down the steps hurriedly but it was all in vain, the coach soon disappeared. "I don't even know your name" he muttered out of breath feeling defeated. As he turned up the steps, a glistening shoe sat on one of the steps. He picked it up. _Its glass_ he thought. _I must find that girl _he thought staring into the void in which she disappeared.


	5. The shoe

"Let me get this straight," said Charles, "you kissed this girl and you don't even know her name!" Everd stopped pacing, "I know it sounds stupid!" "I'll say" said Charles leaning against a wall. A knock at the door interrupted the conversation, "Your highness, his majesty the king wishes to speak with you in his study". Charles and Everd exchanged glances.

His father's study was not a place Everd was fond of. It was the room in which his father informed him of his mother's death and the site of many lectures about proper decorum thereafter. The room itself was relatively large, with one side made of almost entirely windows. A large bookcase lined the wall just behind an ornately carved desk, which again resembled snarled golden oak branches. The other wall once held his father and mothers wedding portrait but it was soon replaced after her death with one of Everd, himself on the back of his horse looking princely. As he entered the study, he noticed his father stood looking out the windows, with a military pose, feet shoulder length apart, hands clasped at the back. "Father, you wished to speak with me?" he said. "Everd" he said, "have you made your decision?" Everd grew stiff, how was he going to tell his father that he neither knew the name or the place the young woman lived who held his affections at the ball last night. "I have", he said decisively.

"And…" the kind said. "I want to marry the maiden, I met at the ball", he said. The king turned to look at his son. "I heard a rumor that this maiden ran out, before you could get her name or her address and you want to marry this apparition?" he laughed skeptically.

"She was not an apparition last night", Everd stated. "Is this another one of your tricks? Roses in the banquet hall, practical jokes" the king scoffed "did you hire a young lady to run off thus distracting, the entire kingdom while you get off the marital hook?"

Everd turned to face his father. "No" he said calmly, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out the glass slipper. "this is all I have of this girl" he said setting it on the table. The king examined, his sons face. "Alright", the king said examining the shoe. "Paige", he called. "Yes your majesty" said the Paige. "Make a Royal proclamation" said the king, "have every woman in the kingdom try on this shoe and if it fits, bring her to the castle". Everd could not believe his ears. "Everd" said the king looking at his son. "if this is a hoax then it will be revealed soon enough, leave me now I wish to retire". Everd bowed, then turned and left the room.


End file.
